


Five So Far

by Usedtobehmc



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Art, Begging, Bondage, Bottom Crowley (Good Omens), Comic, Edgeplay, Edging, Fanart, Hand Jobs, Light Bondage, M/M, NSFW, Orgasm Delay, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, Teasing, Top Aziraphale (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-26 06:21:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20737619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Usedtobehmc/pseuds/Usedtobehmc
Summary: I got 600 subscribers on Instagram and promised porn.  So here it is, heed tags!For mobile users, this is much easier to read in landscape.





	Five So Far




End file.
